


Una noche de trabajo

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel
Summary: Un grupo de aventureros se prepara para una larga noche





	Una noche de trabajo

El orbe brillaba con gran intensidad. La luz naranja que emitía se reflejaba en las paredes y las vidrieras de la biblioteca, donde el grupo que acababa de entrar vigilaba el objeto.

—Se supone que empezará dentro de poco, ¿habéis preparado los hechizos protectores, Sali? —preguntó un hombre embutido en una armadura enorme y un hacha de doble filo a su espalda a una de sus compañeras.

—No puedo creer que dudes de mi habilidad con los hechizos protectores, Lyssen, si son mi especialidad. —La maga que respondió iba vestida con una túnica de color verduzco, y con un sombrero decorado con plumas de distintas aves—. Si algo entrase en el recinto, me enteraría al segundo.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos, no hace falta pelearse. —La voz que cortó la discusión pertenecía a un hombre bajito, vestido con armadura de cuero y un gran número de puñales decorándola—. Este trabajo es sencillo, protegemos el orbe y lo que salga de él y nos vamos a todos a casa.

Los tres compañeros se relajaron mientras observaban el orbe que protegían. La misión les había llegado directamente del encargado de la Biblioteca Antigua, a cambio de proteger el orbe durante una noche les darían suficiente dinero como para vivir sin problemas durante un año, honestamente, la oferta era demasiado buena, así que no se lo pensaron ni un solo segundo.

—¿Qué creéis que es? —preguntó Lyssen, con la vista fija en el orbe que cada vez brillaba con más fuerza.

—Un huevo de fénix de Alba —La maga sintió las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en ella—. Son unos huevos de unas criaturas de gran poder y sabiduría, tardan años en eclosionar y son muy preciados en el mercado negro, por eso nos van a pagar tanto.  
En la sala la temperatura comenzó a subir la temperatura, y el orbe comenzó a brillar con luz dorada, la forma de un ave se comenzaba a perfilar dentro del objeto.

—Ya vienen —anunció la maga preparando su báculo—. Preparaos muchachos.


End file.
